icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3cooldog92/Sam and Cat
Okay, part of this is a rant about how I think Sam and Cat is a bad idea and part of it is speculation about its relationship to iCarly and to a lesser extent Victorious. What was Dan thinking? Is he so lazy he can’t write new characters? Is he high? We have iCarly, Victorious, and a messed up crossover. The only thing missing from this equation is a ton of weed and the bong Dan used to smoke it. This is gonna suck. Anyone seen Jimmy Neutron? Basically what happened is the creator of that show was smoking pot and watching JN at the same time. The result of this was Fanboy and Chum Chum and Planet Sheen. Dan shouldn't have done what the creator of JN did. Compare Jimmy Neutron and Fanboy and Chum Chum. The diffence between the two will be the same as the difference between iCarly and Sam and Cat. Jennette deserves better than this reefer induced vision of Dan's. Same with Ariana. Speaking of which, why oh why did it have to be Cat that was paired up with Sam? Why couldn't it have been Jade? Or even Tori? Heck, even Sinjin would have been better. I'd prefer creepy to annoying any day. I'm seriously going to miss Carly in this show. Carly is way better than this dimwit. It's just a bad idea to make the breakout character a main character. We saw that with Gibby in 2010. Dan's idea of giving Gibby his own show is the only thing dumber than giving Cat half a show. I'll save my comments on Gibby for another time. Whatever value Cat has in Victorious (I'm starting to doubt she has any value at all to be honest), putting her as a main character is just moronic. Cat is annoying, stupid, and 1D. She gives me the violent impulses Sam usually gets. Then there's the whole babysitting plot. Cat is a child herself and she should not be taking care of children. Something tells me Sam will babysitting this annoying little you know what. Which is really too bad because the only thing Sam should be doing to Cat is beating the crap out of her in the vain hope that she can pound the stupid out of her. Is this the life after iCarly Dan is giving to Sam? Is he going to curse her to spend her best years with this imbecile? Maybe he should have just ended it properly.I love Sam and she’s my favorite character but without Carly, Freddie, and Spencer, it just won’t be the same. Not only that but it opens up the possibility of continuity problems. Can they be solved? Probably. But it just creates problems that wouldn’t be there if Dan had gotten off his lazy butt and written new characters. Now she’s going to be half the show. It’s just not a good idea to make such a 1D, stupid, and annoying character the main focus of any show no matter what value she might have had on a previous show. This is going to be a nightmare if they don’t keep the focus on Sam. Comic relief characters don’t make great main characters as we’ve seen with Gibby. Dan’s running the risk of uprooting two of his most loved ships, Seddie and Cabbie, if he doesn’t do things right. Then there are the problems that spinoffs always have. They’re never the same and almost always fail. On Nick we saw this happen when the creator of Jimmy Neutron created Planet Sheen. Combine this with the almost certainty that Nick won’t promote it and you’ve got yourself one badly conceived show, although to be fair this would be an issue not matter what Dan does. I’m hoping for a miracle for Jennette’s sake. She deserves a new character so she can show off her acting skills. Then there’s the plot itself. Babysitting just seems so normal and boring. I’m sure Dan could work wonders with it but still. I just hope he doesn’t ruin this show or rip the gang apart for the sake of this spinoff. Now that’s done, I’m going to discuss Sam and Cat’s relationship with iCarly. This is the part where I want to know what you guys think. In the interests of keeping this balanced for the Creddie shippers I won’t be commenting extensively on what I think about these based on the development of iCarly. If you want to know what I think about what I think about the development of the show you can read my other blogs but I don’t want to tilt this towards Seddie because I want the Creddie shippers’ input here as well. Besides, what’s important is what you guys think, not what I think. The first scenario is one actually thought up by @Neonpink. Basically this would involve Sam and Freddie restating their feelings for each other but not reuniting. It would be made clear that they want to be together and would leave it pretty clear that Seddie will reunite at some point in the future, even if we don’t get to see it. Presumably they would go their separate ways in iGoodBye. They could get together in Sam and Cat if Nathan ever appeared on the show. The second scenario is completely AU and Sam and Cat would have absolutely no connection to iCarly. Ships would happen based on the development of the show (and Dan’s wishes of course) and they would not have to conform to Sam and Cat’s storyline. Sam wouldn’t know Carly and Freddie or anyone from her “previous life”. A slight variation of this is where characters from iCarly are mentioned but they’re irrelevant to the storyline. In the end this would still be the same because there would be no connection. A third option is for Creddie to be endgame. This would actually be a pretty neat (as in not messy)way for Dan to do things. He does what he needs to do to pair up Carly and Freddie leaving Sam to off to her new life. Carly and Freddie are left behind and he can just work with Sam. This is actually similar to the AU situation because Sam would be free of her old life. The only difference is she would have a backstory. A fourth option is to make Seddie endgame and have Nathan guest star at some point. Dan could make Freddie a recurring character or if Nathan doesn’t want to be on the show Sam could have phone conversations with him and refer to him as her boyfriend without him being seen. Those are all the ways Dan could do this I can think of. Tell me what you think of these, which one you think is most likely, or if you think something will happen that I haven’t mentioned. Given my shipping orientation I think it’s pretty clear what I think of these possibilities and so I won’t say what I think about them to avoid giving this blog a Seddie tilt. I’ll end this with two alternate visions of how I see Sam and Cat. The first is that iCarly died and came back to life in an unholy form. In essence it’s a zombie that wants to eat your brains. It has the body of iCarly but it’s possessed with something demonic. My second vision of this is it’s a result of Dan watching iCarly and Victorious drunk and/or high and this is the vision he had of it. You pick. That said, I do plan to give the show a shot because Jennette deserves ours support. No matter what stupid thing Dan does, Jennette deserves our support. I’m hoping Sam and Cat will be a hit and that it will be as great as iCarly and Victorious. But I have serious doubts about its chances of making that happen. So I will give the show a shot and hope for the best. If the show ends of up sucking I’ll still probably keep my TV tuned into the show without watching it to support Jennette. Category:Blog posts